A Girl Worth Fighting For
by DarkMadameFaye
Summary: Shang gathers the courage to explore his submissive side with Mulan. No actual sex.


**This is just a fun idea I had. I might do some more Mulan stories, since I think there's more they could try.**

 **CONTENT WARNING: No actual sex in this one. The whole thing is foreplay, basically. Nudity, no language.**

* * *

No matter how much a soldier knew, it was never time to stop training. There was always more to learn, and weaknesses to shore up, and just general maintenance to stay in good shape. There hadn't been a major skirmish in years, mostly since Mulan killed like ten thousand Huns in a single avalanche, but peace was never guaranteed. That was why Shang and Mulan went on regular trips into the mountains.

Well, one of the reasons.

The official reason- the one they told her family and his men- was to get some high-altitude and survival practice. And the mountains _were_ good for both of those. He and Mulan tracked and hunted mountain goats, built fires with nothing but sticks, sewed their own sandals, and all that sort of stuff. At night, they also liked to practice keeping warm. They brought a tent, but it still got chilly in there. It took a lot of snuggling to keep the edge off the chill. It was nothing to be shy about anyway. They were married, and that's what married people do.

 _Nothing to be ashamed about._ That was what Shang kept repeating in his head as he prepared himself. Mulan was out rinsing out the pot they'd been eating rabbit soup out of, and he was fluffing up the goat skins they'd laid across the floor of the tent. They'd been giving each other _that look_ all day, and it wouldn't be long before things started to heat up.

It really was nothing to make a big fuss out of. He'd tried things for Mulan before. For example, she loved it when he licked her behind her ear. When she first brought it up he'd thought it sounded a little strange, but he was game to try it. That's what you did when you loved someone. You did things together and wanted to make them happy. And once he tried it, it was fun. All it took to make her so happy was a lick behind the ear. She got so into it, he started to like it almost as much as she did.

The tent flaps parted as Mulan ducked in. She took a seat next to Shang, smiling at him and lacing her fingers into his.

"Ready to… unwind, _baobei?"_ Mulan asked, cuddling up against Shang's side.

"I've been ready since we left, _qin,"_ Shang said. His heart fluttered, and he wondered why he was more nervous about this than he had been the day of his first inspection.

Mulan tugged the tent flaps shut, sealing out the chilly evening air. It always excited Shang when she did that, since what usually came next was so great. It amused him that even when they were just going to bed and she was innocently closing the blinds, he still got all excited.

Mulan turned back to him and started to pull at the folds of her robe, letting them slip down her front. He sat up eagerly as the brown fabric slid loose and fell, revealing her breasts.

Shang was madly in love with Mulan's breasts. They were tiny and delicate, barely evident under even a thin robe. He loved how perfect they were, with their gentle arc and their soft swell. They were like two beautiful maidens, peeking out so shyly and so hesitantly. He loved how he could cover them with his palms and then peel his hands back to reveal their rosy-blushed cheeks. Every time, he felt honored to see such private treasures.

Mulan's smile brightened at his expression. She reached for his robe and started to unwind it, until his chest was as bare as hers. She set her hand on it, and he relished her warmth. She sat across his lap, one breast brushing his side.

"Uh…" Shang started, then lost his nerve and transitioned it into a cough. "Uh… Mulan?" he tried again.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I had… I was wondering… I was wondering if we could try something."

"Of course! What is it?" Mulan asked, tilting her head.

Shang shoved his hand into one of the goat skins, fiddling nervously. He went over it all one more time in his head.

"You don't have to be shy. Whatever it is, I'm not going to be mad," Mulan said.

"Would you… wear your boots?" Shang asked. They were hardy leather things, made to withstand the rigors of a military life. They were black and went high up Mulan's leg, and they had a little heel for walking through mud. She looked fabulous when she wore them, even though they weren't meant for decoration.

"That's it? Of course I will!" Mulan said. She crawled across the tent floor and started putting the boots on. Relief and excitement left Shang exhilarated, and he pressed on while he was still riding high.

"Could you also wear your helmet? And maybe carry your sword?" he asked.

"All right. Are we making love or making war?" Mulan teased, but she put the helmet on her head.

"You just look so stunning in them. You're so pretty, but you're also so strong. You're everything," Shang said.

"Then how about I wear this, too?" Mulan asked, slipping her leather breastplate over her head.

Even though Shang was the one who suggested they bring all their armor so they could exercise with weight, he hadn't thought he would get this far. And it was even better than he imagined. With all her armor and that wickedly sharp sword, Mulan looked like a goddess. Her lean muscles showed on the arm that gripped the sword, and her tight stomach was outlined by the breastplate above it. Her eyes were sharp under the helmet, which framed her cheeks and sharpened them.

Shang wanted to tell Mulan how striking she looked, but he couldn't find the words. She was breathtaking. He was smiling like a little boy and almost wiggling with excitement. He wanted to do so many things to her. But actually, he wanted _her_ to do so many things to _him._

"What's next, _General?"_ Mulan asked, twirling the sword lightly.

"I was kind of hoping… you would decide," Shang said. He struggled to regulate his breathing, which was fast and shallow. Mulan raised her eyebrow curiously.

"I want you to be in charge. Do whatever you want. _You_ give the orders," Shang said. Mulan smiled mischievously. "Push me around a little. Toughen me up."

"That sounds interesting," Mulan said. She straightened the sword and brought it up under Shang's chin, and he almost lost it right there. "I'll make a man out of you, soldier," she whispered huskily.

The hard metal dug into Shang's throat, pressing but not cutting. It felt _amazing._ Mulan's wicked smile, her eager eyes, the strength and danger in her arm, and through it all, the tender knowledge that the vulnerability was allowed and welcomed. He was a soldier, but so was Mulan. If she wanted, she could cut him deeply before he pushed her aside, but there was nothing to be afraid of. It was safe to let Mulan do this, because they loved each other. He trusted her with his life, because he knew she would honor that trust.

Mulan moved the sword to the side and grasped Shang's throat in her hand, pushing him onto his back. She sat on top of him, her boots sliding coolly against his sides. She kept her hand on his throat as she leaned down and kissed him, putting her other hand against his cheek and moving him into the position she wanted. She tightened her legs, digging her heels into his skin, and his skin prickled.

Suddenly, she stood. She moved in front of the entrance to the tent and held the sword point-down in front of her with both hands.

"Up," she said, and Shang sat up, looking at her for approval.

Mulan's eyes flashed and she flicked her wrist, resting the sword against her shoulder. "Did I tell you to look at me?" she demanded. "Face the wall!"

Shang faced the wall, his stomach swimming with anticipation and pleasure. He felt cold metal brushing his back and his breath caught.

"No discipline! Disgraceful! You better shape up fast before I really lose my patience," Mulan said. She flicked the flat of the sword across Shang's back, stinging the skin but not breaking it. When she stopped six blows later, he wished he'd messed up worse.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Mulan contrarily demanded. Shang obediently turned around, looking up at Mulan from his perch on his knees.

"On your back," she ordered, her deepened voice sounding like Ping from the old days. Ping had never seemed so attractive back then…

Shang's thoughts stopped dead when Mulan picked up a leg and brought her boot down on his chest, the toe digging into his collarbone. He shuddered under the wonderful stifling pressure, looking up at the glorious view. Beyond the sleek black boot was Mulan's bare ivory leg, and then her stern face, accentuated by the frigid armor. His heart hammered in his chest, pulsing against the sole of Mulan's boot. His skin felt like it would burst from the energy and desire his body contained. Not since the day his father had recommended him for Captain had he been so glad he joined the army.


End file.
